


Toxic

by Starbuck0322



Series: Back to You [4]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: A drunk Gillian Foster, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322
Summary: Ria Torres shows up at the Lightman Residence, a drunk Gillian Foster in tow.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: Back to You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Toxic

It was well within the late hours of the evening when Cal Lightman's silence was interrupted by the ringing of his doorbell.

He sighed heavily and leaned forward placing his tumbler on the table in front of him, his feet now removed from his favourite foot rest.

"Bloody hell," he muttered taking slow, socked footsteps toward his front door.

He pulled the heavy door open, eyes widening.

"Torres," he said with much disdain, his brow furrowing. "What can I do for you?"

"Take over for me?"

"Over what?"

"Babysitting duties."

Ria Torres reached beside her, clutching a figure from the darkness. Dr. Gillian Foster stumbled out onto Cal's front stoop. She smiled suppressing giggles and at the sight of Cal leapt forward through the entryway.

"There you are!" She said with glee reaching out to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

He steadied her against him, feet wobbly, knees weak.

"Darling," he said to her smiling, leaning back to look at her. "You're smashed."

She giggled into his shoulder and slapped him playfully. She wobbled against him, stepping sideways. She struggled to regain her balance. Caught in the crook of his arm, she stood up straight and reached up with a single finger to tap his nose.

"Right you are, good sir." She smiled, white teeth shining bright through lips slightly parted. Her eyes closed and she brushed her cheek with his. "You smell good." She whispered into his ear.

Cal sighed. "You smell good too, darling. What is that Mr. Daniels?"

Ria crossed her arms. "And Mr. Cuervo."

"Yes!" Gillian exclaimed releasing her grip on Cal. "And we can't forget the Captain!"

"Captain Morgan," Cal said reaching out to place an arm around her. "Classy."

Ria uncrossed her arms and took a step down. "Well, goodnight."

"Oi!" Cal called after her after she had turned her back to him. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Dr. Lightman." Ria took another step down. "She's all yours now."

Gillian wrapped tightly to his side, Cal took a step forward bringing her with him. "Naw." He shook a finger in Ria's direction. "You're coming in here and helping me with this."

"I am, am I?"

He paused. "Yea."

"Or what?" Ria countered, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm fired?"

"Something like that."

Ria groaned, her arms falling limp by her side. She climbed his step and entered the house; removing her coat, hanging her purse on a nearby hook. She turned to Cal, his face showing torment as Gillian wrapped herself around him in a sloppy dance.

"Where do we start?" Ria offered. She took a step forward, placed a hand on Gillian's back.

Cal smiled. He turned Gillian and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, her hands still locked around his neck.

"Shoes," Cal instructed Ria, who immediately reached forward taking Gillian's pumps in hand, placing them on the floor.

"Is it shower time?" Ria asked, her tone more of disdain than of concern.

Cal began to lead the way down the hall to his stairs leading to upstairs. "Oh, I think the good Doctor is well passed 'shower time'. " Gillian cooed at his neck, sending shockwaves down his spine, causing him to stop mid step. "She'll need something far more powerful."

* * *

The lights low in the upstairs hallway, Cal led the way to his bedroom, kicking the door open, causing it swing back. It made a loud banging noise against the wall.

He brought Gillian forward, placing her on his bed into a sitting position. He struggled with her; drawing her arms from around his neck, placing her hands in her lap.

She giggled and smiled wide drunkenly, teeth showing. She opened her eyes to Cal, glossy and dark, causing him to look away.

Ria stood in the doorway, hands in front of her, fingers moving nervously.

Ignoring Gillian, Cal placed his hands within her collar and pulled her suit jacket from her shoulders slowly. Leaning forward, Gillian pressed herself into him and reached forward. Her busy hands made contact with his pant leg. She reached around to take his ass in her grasp. She sighed deeply, a moan escaping her throat, causing Cal to stiffen. He sighed.

"Oh, brother."

With her coat off, Cal pushed her lightly back into the sitting position. He walked around to his bureau, opening a drawer removing a t-shirt and sweats. He tossed them at Ria.

"Get her changed," he said moving toward her. "I'll be back in a jiffy." He paused in the doorway. "Oh and Torres?" She turned to him. "Try to keep her busy hands down."

* * *

Cal reached the top of the stairs, glass in hand. Its contents resembled the colour of pea soup with the thickness of melted cheese. It did not move in the glass as he walked down the hall to his bedroom door.

The door was now closed over and he knocked lightly announcing his presence. The door creaked on its hinges, the lights were dim in the room.

He looked up toward the bed, to the familiar form in front of him. She looked up at him, still dressed in her blouse and skirt from earlier. Cal sighed and stepped forward. He placed the glass on his bureau and turned back to Gillian.

Softly, she padded toward him, her bare feet lightly treading across the carpet. Her blouse unbuttoned, she looked up at him with glossy eyes. He was frozen, caught in her dangerous smile. She licked her lips.

"Gill..." he managed to squeak out.

She took another step toward him and raising her hands, she pulled the light fabric away from her shoulders, letting it tumble to the floor at her feet.

He attempted to keep eye contact with her, but his eyes fell reluctantly to her laced black bra. He swallowed loudly. Sweat traced across his brow.

"Foster..."

"Lightman," she returned, her lips pouty. She reached him, took his t-shirt in her fingertips. "It's time to play."

"Dear Lord," Cal muttered under his breath as Gillian's hands ran flat against his chest. She found his neck, clawed lightly at the base of his hairline with her fingernails.

Hesitantly, he reached forward. His fingertips made contact with her warm skin. She smiled as he touched her. Her lids fluttered seductively.

Electric shock flooded his body. Lightning bolts seemed to bounce off her skin as he explored new territory. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as he moved across her hips to her back.

She leaned into him and pressed her body tightly to him. Her warm breath traced across his neck. Gillian looked down and then back up at him, fire in her eyes. Her lips parted in pleasant surprise.

"I see you're ready to play," she said.

"Through no fault of my own," he said honestly.

Gillian smiled back at him and removed her hands from his neck. Holding his gaze, she reached around taking her bra clasp in her fingertips.

"Heaven help me," Cal divulged, reaching up to take her hands in his own, drawing them away from their task.

In the near distance Cal heard the flushing of the toilet, the running of water in the sink. He turned slowly from Gillian's dismay to Ria who stood stock still in the doorway of his ensuite.

"Well don't just stand there," Cal sighed. "A little help, please?"

"Oh my God!" Ria gasped, removing the glass from under her nose. "What the heck is this?"

Cal smiled looking up at Ria who brought the glass forward to the bed. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Ria moved to stand in front of the less than pleased Gillian Foster, now dressed in sweats. Ria held the glass lightly in her fingertips, far from her body as if afraid the liquid were corrosive.

Gillian sat upright on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. Shoulders hunched, she waited patiently.

Cal moved to the bed to kneel behind her and brought his hands to her hair. He began to pull her hair away from her face into a high pony tail. Gillian cooed and leaned back on Cal at the sensation of his fingertips against her scalp.

"All right, Foster," Cal said as Ria handed her the glass. "Bottom's up."

Gillian took the glass reluctantly, placing it to her lips. Her nose wrinkled slightly but she took the liquid and in a few gulps finished the glass.

He face twisted into knots and she gave the glass back to Ria who placed it on the bed side table.

Cal reached behind him and produced a bucket. He handed it to Ria.

Ria looked from the bucket to Gillian, to Cal, and back to the bucket nervously.

Cal nodded. "You've been drinking?"

"Yes."

He nodded quickly and took his hands from Gillian's hair. "Switch."

Cal leapt from the bed as Gillian grabbed her stomach and moaned. Ria took Cal's place behind her and quickly took Gillian's hair in her hands.

Gillian leaned forward as Cal placed the bucket below her face; she wretched violently.

* * *

Gillian Foster stirred in the darkness, turning, making contact with a solid form beside her. Her hands shot up to touch the shape and immediately made contact with Cal's warm body.

Cal groaned and turned toward her. He shook the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey love."

She sighed, smiling slightly. "What time is it?"

He lifted himself to a sitting position, turning to look at his clock. "3:30." He leaned down, shifting his weight to his elbow; he hovered beside her. He reached around her and drew the duvet over her shoulders, tucking her in. "How are you feeling?"

"Empty."

He smiled. "You should be. I didn't think it was ever going to stop."

She laughed and reached down to hold her side. "Please," she cooed. "Don't remind me."

"I'm serious, Gill. For such a little woman..."

"Hey!" she flung her hand forward making contact with his chest.

"Wha-?"

They laughed quietly together.

Gillian fell silent, memories from earlier returning to her. "Listen, Cal," she began turning toward him. "I'm sorry for this."

Cal shook his head and reached beneath her shoulders to draw her into his arms. He shuffled his body closer to her, feeling her warmth swallow him completely.

"Naw, there's nothing to be sorry for." He confessed. "I'm just glad you're here and not drunk in a ditch somewhere."

Again, she chuckled quietly. He felt her chest rise and fall.

"Torres left?"

"Hours ago."

"She was good to me." She sighed. "I think I owe her big for this."

Cal reached up to draw a strand of hair away from her face. He played casually with her ear lobe in his fingertips.

"Dear Lord." Cal drew still. "Don't tell me I'm going to need to give her a raise now?"


End file.
